The Consequences of Playing Practical Jokes
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Kags and Sango have just moved in with Inu, Sess, and Miro. So what happens when Kags, Sango and Miro get bored and decide to play a practical joke on Inu? And how is Sess involved? Sess/Kag brief angst at the beginning LEMON!


The Consequences of Playing Practical Jokes

By: Inukaglover815

A.N. Yeah so the second half of this was a dream that I had and I wrote the beginning to make the dream make sense. Enjoy!

"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she was stripped of her clothes in the small alleyway she'd been pulled into moments before.

"Scream all you like," he mumbled coldly as he slapped her, "there's no one around for miles to come to your rescue!" He tore through the remainder of her clothing and immediately latched onto one of her large breasts. "Mmmmmmm," he said as he slid his tongue down the length of her body, "You're a tasty one aren't you."

Tears fell freely from her eyes and she screamed when his fangs found her clit. He suckled on it roughly for a moment before crawling back up her body and roughly thrusting into her.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she frantically shook her friend in an attempt to wake her. "Wake up Kagome!" Kagome's eyes shot open and Sango quickly let go of her. "Was it that dream again?"

Kagome nodded and sat up, "it's the same every time." She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, "Instead of me purifying the bastard before he can do anything, he nullifies my powers before I get the chance. I wish I could just forget the whole thing."

"I know, I know."

2 weeks later

"I still can't believe you found us an apartment so close to the campus!" Kagome said as they rode the elevator up to their new apartment. They were starting their freshman year of college in a few months and they didn't want to risk getting creepy roommates so they had decided to look for an apartment in town.

"Yeah, me too. Oh! I think I might've forgotten to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"There's a catch…"

"What do you mean a catch…" Kagome said suspiciously.

"Well, there was only one apartment that met out standards."

"Yeah so?" Kagome asked, not getting her friend's point, "None of the apartments I looked at were even close to being nice enough."

"Well," Sango said avoiding her friends eyes as she shuffled her feet on the floor, "this apartment _is_ nice, but…..therearethreepeoplelivinginitalready." She blushed and hoped that her friend hadn't been able to catch that.

No such luck.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah, um….there are three people living there. Two of them are brothers and the third is a friend of the younger brother. But they were very nice to me while I was there. I don't think we'll have any problems. The apartment is big enough that everyone has plenty of space to themselves. We can even have our own rooms!"

"Wait! If everyone can have their own bedroom that means there is at least 5 bedrooms!!!!"

"Actually there are six bedrooms. They use the last one as a weight room."

Kagome sighed as the elevator stopped on the top floor, "How much is this gonna cost us anyway?"

"Absolutely nothing,"

Kagome, who had been looking at Sango up to this point, turned and immediately gazed into the twin orbs of amber in front of her that she would recognize anywhere. "INUYASHA!" she screamed, latching onto his neck in a bone crushing hug. "Sango didn't tell me that _you_ would be here. This is amazing! What are you doing in Kyoto?"

"I live here dummy," he smiled, returning her hug with one of his own. "Didn't I tell you that me and the Ice Prince moved here a few months ago? Father gave us joint ownership of the section of Taisho Corp. located here. I thought for sure I told you." Kagome shook her head and he sighed, "Oh well, I thought I had. Anyway, you don't have to pay anything. The entire complex belongs to Taisho Corp. So me, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru can all live here for free."

Kagome took a moment to take in the apartment. It took up the entire top floor of the complex. There was a huge room off to her left that looked to be some form of game/entertainment room. The kitchen (which she doubted was ever used) was to her right. In the center of the room, against the far wall, there was a grand staircase the split into 2 opposing staircases about halfway up. She figured that was where the bedrooms were. "Sango you tricked me! You made me think the apartment was inhabited by creepy psycho people!"

"It is! Don't you think it creepy for a half demon, a monk, and a full demon to live together under the same roof? Besides, I couldn't tell you who lived here, Inuyasha wanted to surprise you. Well, that and I didn't want to have to listen to a mantra of, 'We get to see Inuyasha! We get to see Inuyasha!' all the way over here."

"Shut up! I'm not _that_ bad! So Inuyasha….where's Miroku and Sesshoumaru? I thought you said they lived here too."

"They're at work. I just got to stay home to greet you two. So, what do you say we get you settled in your rooms?"

"That sounds fantastic!" Kagome said, picking her suitcase up, "Lead the way!"

They followed Inuyasha up the stairs and discovered that the second floor was just as amazing as the first. The first thing you noticed upon getting off the stairs was the large TV mounted on the right-hand wall. Across from the TV were two of the bedrooms. In between the rooms and the TV were a couple of recliners and a couch. There was a hall that went off in an angle in the far corner of the right-hand wall. There was also a bathroom next to the TV on the side next to the stairs. He walked over to the hall and pointed to the second (which also happened to be the last) set of opposing doors. "Ok, so these are the rooms. One shares with Miroku and the other shares with Sesshoumaru."

"Hey, no fair!" Kagome whined, "how come you don't have to share?"

"Because my room is next to the weight room,"

Sango sighed, "I guess I'll take the room next to Miroku's. I've had more experience dealing with him." She dropped her stuff and Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever you say, but I'd be sure to keep the bathroom door locked from this side. He told the girl that spent the night here a few weeks ago that he 'sleepwalked' into her room."

Sango laughed, "I can see him saying that. How do I lock it from this side?"

Inuyasha walked over and pointed to the lock that had been bolted to the door. "I put this in as soon as you accepted my offer to stay here. There is also one of your door/ But I doubt you'll need it. I've about decided that Sesshoumaru must be gay or something. I've never seen him with a woman except for a business meeting." He sighed again, "So when is the rest of your stuff getting here?"

"Ummm…" Kagome said, "I think the guy said he'd be here tonight. He got a flat tire so he had to go get a new one."

"Well," Inuyasha chuckled, "If he doesn't get here soon you might end up having to sleep with one of us." Kagome's flinch at his remark went unnoticed as he walked out of the room and entered the one directly across from it.

They followed him and Kagome smiled. "I like it," she said sleepily, trying to hide the yawn that was threatening to engulf her. "Hey Inu, do you mind if I take a nap in your bed since I don't have one at the moment?"

"Sure, and Sango, you can take a nap in Miroku's room if you want." She looked at him like he'd grown a second head and he just laughed. "Don't worry; I'll wake you up before he gets here so you won't get raped." This time he did see Kagome flinch, "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"It's nothing," she said softly, "I just got a headache."

"Ya sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need a nap."

"Sure come on, my room is over here."

The morning light streamed through Kagome's room and she groaned as it hit her face where she lay in bed. "I guess I'd better get up," she sighed as she got up and slowly made her way over to the bathroom. It had been two weeks and she was just now getting used to living here. She got into the shower and smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru's soaps and shampoo next to hers. It was surprisingly easy to share a bathroom with him. She'd been afraid she would always be in his way, or that she would be constantly waiting on him to get out of the bathroom. But it had actually worked out pretty well. He preferred taking showers at night, while she preferred to take them in the mornings. He also got up before she did, so he was always out of the bathroom before she even thought about getting up.

She still had yet to talk to him all that much. He had told her where she could put her stuff in the bathroom and that she was never to enter his room. But other than that, he had avoided her as much as possible. Not that she was complaining. She wasn't too keen on getting attention from that particular gender. She was still afraid that one of them would turn on her.

Kagome laughed as Miroku continued to explain his plan. She and Sango had come home to meet a still woozy Miroku (he had stayed home from work because he was sick) trying desperately to entertain himself. Which is how Kagome come to be sitting here, plotting a trick on Inuyasha.

The plan was to mix some x-lax into a pot of ramen. So a few minutes before Inuyasha was to get home they fixed it up and left it on a table upstairs in front of the couch. They laughed when they heard him come in and start up the stairs. Quietly laughing to themselves they all ran and hid. Kagome tripped and gasped, turning to see the tops of Inuyasha's ears rising above the stairs. Heart racing she jumped up and quickly ran into the closest room.

She sighed in relief once she was safely inside, completely unaware of the eyes staring at her back in surprise. The eyes continued to watch as she peeked her head out of the door and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing as Inuyasha devoured the 'poisoned' ramen. Deciding that he had been silent long enough, the being on the bed coughed, smirking when she jumped. "You know there is a price on entering my room."

Kagome slowly turned around to see Sesshoumaru sitting up in bed with no shirt on, the blanket draped across his hips riding dangerously low. She stood frozen as he got out of bed, which revealed he only had boxers on, and began walking towards her. He backed her into a wall, placing his hands on either side of her head to block her escape.

"What…do you…want?" She whispered, cowering away from him.

Sesshoumaru, noticing this, leaned in to nuzzle her neck, placing a small kiss on her collarbone. He smiled when she relaxed slightly. "You know what I want," he said softly, catching her chin with his hand and leaning in to kiss her lips. He pulled back almost immediately and said, "See, now that wasn't that bad, was it?"

She shook her head and looked down at the floor, "No."

He smirked lifted her chin, "What's wrong?" She shook her head again and he chuckled, "Come on, I'm not that scary." She tried to sneak past him which only made him chuckle again. "Well if you won't tell me, I guess I'm just going to have to kiss you again."

He leaned in to kiss her again, this time lingering a little longer on her lips. He slid his tongue across her lower lip deepening the kiss when she gasped. He smirked at the dazed look on her face when he pulled back. "Now get back out there before they send the National Guard out in search of you."

She nodded and turned to exit his room, gasping yet again when he slapped her butt. As soon as she was out the door she heard Inuyasha yell, "As soon as I can leave this bathroom ya'll are DEAD!" She laughed and went to her own room. "I can't believe he did that."

It had been 3 days since her 'conversation' with Sesshoumaru. And ever since she had been trying to figure out how she felt about the whole situation. But even though she had been avoiding him like the plague, she was no closer to a conclusion. So naturally, when Sesshoumaru pulled her into his room randomly one afternoon, she didn't know what to think.

"You've been avoiding me," he murmured, nuzzling her neck as he trapped her body between him and the door.

"I-I needed time to think." She sighed, unconsciously tilting her head to give him better access.

"What about," he said casually as if they were merely discussing the weather.

"You know very well what about."

"Hmmm," he said, nipping her neck and smirking when she gasped, "Enlighten me." She blushed and shook her head. It was hard enough to think about it, let alone _talk_ about it, with _him_ no less. He smirked at her shyness and moved to whisper in her ear. "Let me guess, you do not know how you feel about the kiss I gave you and you are afraid of how everyone will react. Am I right?" She nodded and he smirked again, "I have a solution."

Before she could ask what his solution was, his lips were upon her. He growled when she tried to back away from him. "Stop." He murmured against her lips, blocking her exits with his arms, "I am not going to hurt you." When she continued to squirm, he pulled away from her to nuzzle her neck and pulled her into a sensual embrace. When she finally calmed and relaxed into him, he kissed her again before moving to nibble on her earlobe. "I want to taste you."

He reached down behind her and locked the door before maneuvering them over to the bed. He laid her don, taking his time as he slowly started to crawl up the length of her body. When he reached her face, his lips lowered to hers in a kiss that was at once deep and filled with need, their tongues battling for dominance in a dance as old as time itself.

His hands were not idle. They trailed over her body one eventually coming to tangle in her hair while the other sought out the twin mounds that graced her chest. She moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch. That is, until his hand lowered to lift her shirt.

"What's wrong?" he said, noticing the sudden tensing of her body and the fear that now permeated her scent.

"It's nothing."

"You scent cannot lie Kagome," he said, not liking the way she was refusing to look at him. He forced her to look at him before he continued, "Now tell me what is wrong. Do you fear me? I have already told you that I will not hurt you."

"It's not that," she said once again turning from him to stare at a random spot on the wall. He voice dropped to a near whisper as she said, "A few years ago this guy almost…..almost…..but I purified him before he could get what he wanted from my body. It still haunts me. And every time I turn around I'm afraid that….that…it will happen again."

Sesshoumaru, beginning to connect the dots, nuzzled her neck affectionately. "It will not happen. I will not do anything that you do not want. So I guess the only question is, do you want to continue?"

She smiled and gave him the smallest of nods before reaching up to kiss him. "Just go slow."

He nodded and kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth, encouraging hers to join in their play. He once again reached for the edge of her shirt, glad that this time there was no change in her scent or body language. He pulled the shirt over her head slowly, keeping his eyes locked with hers for any sign of hesitation on her part. He began showering her neck with attention, nipping lightly to distract her while he removed her bra and allowed it to join her shirt on the floor. She trembled as the cold air of the room hit her bare flesh and he paused. She soon calmed and he starting trailing kisses across her chest to her nipples. She moaned as he drew one of her orbs into his warm mouth, tracing circles around it with his tongue.

Kagome, deciding that he had far too much clothing on, quickly rid him of his shirt and began running her hands over every inch of his chest and back. "Sesshoumaru," she moaned when he switched nipples, his hand coming up to massage its twin. Her hands were now tangled in his hair, holding him to her as he continued his sweet torture of her skin. Whoever knew a bite could feel so good.

He began making his way down her body, trailing kisses as he went. When he reached her stomach, he dipped his tongue in her naval, grinning when she gasped. He continued on, pausing at the hem of her pants to reassert that he could continue before hooking his fingers in her waistband, pulling both pants and panties down at the same time. When she was completely bare to him, he pulled back to admire her beauty, mentally smiling at her shyness. "Don't," he said when she tried to cover herself, "you are beautiful."

He stood and removed the remainder of his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers. He crawled back up the bed to kiss her one more time before he slid down her body, letting her feel every inch of him while simultaneously placing open mouthed kisses on her flushed skin. He bypassed her pearl in favor of her legs, massaging and kissing the length of them. Kagome moaned as he lavished her inner thigh with attention. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to continue on to other 'activities' or if she simply wanted him to remain where he was forever, but when he finally did move, she was in heaven.

His tongue was tracing over her nether lips, lapping at her like she was the human embodiment of the fountain of youth. She couldn't contain her moan when he suddenly blew on her swollen clit before encompassing it in his warm mouth, sucking on it greedily. Kagome once again tangled her hands in his slicken lick, completely lost to the world. It was all she could do to hold onto him and hope beyond hope that he would stay there forever. And then her world shattered.

It was complete and total bliss that was the only explanation she could give. As she trembled in the throes of ecstasy, she couldn't help but smile. He began to crawl back up her body; his eyes alight with passion and lust, his lips glistening with the proof of her own passion. He kissed her again, letting her have a taste of herself. "If you want to stop," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers, "now would be a good time to say so."

"No, please…don't stop," she breathed, arching into him in attempt to relieve the pressure that was coiling inside her.

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. Reaching up to her ear he whispered, "This will hurt for a moment, but I promise it will be the last pain you ever feel."

As he aligned himself with her core, Kagome couldn't help the sense of contentment that came over her at the hidden promise in his words. But once he began his descent, all thought fled from her mind except for one word, pain. It felt as though he was tearing her in two. She couldn't stop the sobs that escaped her body as tears fell freely from her body. He stayed perfectly still once he was fully inside her, only moving to kiss away her tears and whisper words of comfort to her. Eventually, her sobs faded and she arched experimentally against him. Sesshoumaru groaned at the movement and pulled out only to thrust in a little faster.

"So tight," he murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

They both groaned as their pace began to quicken and Kagome began to meet him thrust for thrust. All too soon, Sesshoumaru felt his release draw near, but he held back. He wouldn't cum without her. Reaching between their sweat-slickened bodies, he began rubbing circles over her pearl, his mouth reaching down to claim a nipple. Kagome screamed as her body once again succumbed to the sweet pleasure of her release. He followed soon after, howling his release into the night.

When they finally came down from their high, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed beside her. He reached down and pulled the blankets over them before curling up around her, pulling her into his arms so that her back was flush against his chest.

"Thank you," she said softly after they'd been lying there for quite some time.

"For what?"

"You just freed me of my fears,"

"Oh, well you're very welcome."

A.N. Ok, so this is based off a dream I had a while back. I have this habit of dreaming up ways to end stories when I get writers block, it's actually rather helpful. Anyway, I had this dream and when I woke up I made sure to write out the basic plot of the dream and then I wrote it out completely when I had a little free time this past week. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
